uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adamas
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Red from hands to elbows and from feet to knees, red facial markings and the tip of his ears being red with a red circle under them '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and ears '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded, milky white pupilless eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''White hair with 2 bangs along the face, the rest is brushed back, the back is very wavy and reaches shoulder lenght, about half of the hair is red '''Other noticeable features: *'Blind - '''Eyes are milky and never look at the person who communicates with, instead looking straight through them *'Tattoo - Has a clear red eye tattoo on his forhead which was done by one of the old ways, having his skin cut upon and have ink rubbed in it, thus techinically meaning it's closer to scarification *'''Hybrid - Seems like a balance between the fox genetics and the hedgehog ones. Would take more after the fox part of his genes if he didn't keep the facial hair short Overall clothing style: Often wears a milky blue shirt with color and with red top half that has short sleeves, bottom trim of the shirt is white and to this shirt is connected a small white cape. Under that wears a black longsleeve turtle neck. Wears a pair of black pants that are tucked into red boots. Also wears a pair of red gloves. From time to time he is also seen wearing a white blindfold. 'Personality' Likes *Justice *Revenge *Helping out where he can *Meditation *Alt. Medicines *Spiritual and the supernatural *Preparing rituals *Power Dislikes *Chaos *Drama *Seeing those he cares for hurt *Too loud noises Fav drink: Red wine Fav food: Organ flesh Personality: *Warm *Caring *Loyal *Charismatic *Great leader skills *Manipulative *Cruel *Wrathfull *Bloodlust *Sadist 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Will know WHEN you will come to attack and is able to avoid the entire fight like that *Does pact quite a punch Weaknesses: *HE IS BLIND *Can only use one ability at once, meaning he either can see with a third eye what is going on at the very moment or he can look ahead to what will happen, but can't do both at once *Not a skilled fighter Abilities: *'Precognition' - Is able to see events that have yet to take place. These can range from things a few days away to up to years *'Retrocognition' - Is able to see a person's entire past if they allow him to, mostly due to needing to focus and needing some time with the person *'Channeling' - The ability to feel, see and communicate with the dead *'Vesel' ''- Willingly allows entities to get into his body for as long as he allows *'Third eye''' - Is able to see the here and now with a third eye in a sense 'History' *First born to his parents *Was pretty much put up for adoption as baby *Slowly started to lose his sight through out his first years of life *Started having his cognitions and seeing things despite being blind *Learns reading briaille *Starts freaking out the staff and other childeren with his words and predictions *Also does this to parents who were intrested in adopting him, effectively scaring them away and never getting adopted *Starts getting bullied by the other kids due to his predictions *Pretty much ends up fleeing away from the orphange at 8 after getting beaten up by a few of the older kids who were sick of him and his words *Ended up in the streets and wandered those *Struggles to stay alive during his time on the streets, growing a hatred for people and how harsh reality truely is *Makes a few bits of money here and there under the act of young fortune teller *As you can predict this doesn't go to well considering his age *Starts stealing instead *On one of his mini raids manages to steal a few books *Learns about all kinds of dark magic rituals *Slowly starts to dabble in the dark magic *Gets a clear vision of a church for evil and demons around this time *Slowly starts to adept to the life on the streets *Survives thanks to small deals with demons, ghosts and other entities who need a temporary vessel to wander the upper *One night manages to piss off the wrong kind of people, and instead of letting himself get beat up he attacks back and straight out rips one's throath out with a bite *Freaks the rest of the group away *Finds out he quite enjoyed that killing in an odd way, figuring it perhaps being all those possesions rubbing off on him *Turns out the group returns to take revenge for their fallen friend, this time with greater numbers as they overpower him *Gets beaten to near dead, hanging on by a thread before getting his ass saved *Saved by Herodus and Ducil at age 16, befriends him upon finding out they have similair intrestest and his words about wanting to create a safe heaven for demons and all the evil in the world *Joins his side as they start to create their little dream *Start out small and Adamas is left more time with a roof about his head and food to learn more about his powers *Starts having more and more clear visions on will *Church slowly starts taking off with Herodus as leader and Adamas as helper *Sees a manticore girl in one of his visions, clearly tells this to Hero and that they need to save her *Hero follows what he saw in the visions to indeed find a manticore girl *Saves Penny from her fate togethere with Hero and they take her to the church *Upon recovering she joins their side *Casting rituals and what not to curse all those that have ever wronged him *Still continues his allowance of possesion and starts to grow more dark with desires *On one side is heavily disturbed about this, but on the other enjoys them *Confesses to Hero who just states that it just shows that he is where he belongs *As the church grew in number, become the official oracle *Has visions of a great loss of people around that time, of both good and bad nature *Tells this to Hero who promises to keep his eye out for signs *Has a few more visions as well as ones that end up to be reunited with family, his sister *Didn't even knew he had a sister till the visions *Bonds with her easily and gives her advice during her debacle with Darian *Returns back to his duties at the church *MAIA happens as they invade the church and slaughter their followers *Takes hide with a large group, only breaking secrecy to seek out his sister who is in need of help *Helps her to safety with them and the church of Pandora *Starts noticing Hero growing more and more paranoid, warns him not to do anything to stupid *He goes and does something stupid *Is left trying to keep his friend stable and 'sane' as he is told he is to be the new leader of the church *Has diffrent plans for the church however, much darker one *Snowflake leaves, declaring she feels ready to face the world again *Starts actually preforming rituals and what not within the church based on his visions *Orders the followers to gather more so their numbers may grow again after all the loss *Just wants strenght in numbers for the dark plans that he has been thinking up *Plans to release an acient powerfull demonlord whom is said to be able to swallow the upper and turn it into a new layer of hell *Been expanding the following that the Church of Pandora has left slowly but surely *Quite clear he has dark plans for what the future holds *Send Penny out to find two childeren in a forest *She does so and returns with two, one greatly injured and the other just in panic *Has his eyes set on the injured one 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was meant to be an NPC type of character, instead got a plot attached to him *Only was made Snowflake's brother due to alike coloring, this while she is albino, and he is not * Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Alive